moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nantala Dovecrest
Nantala is the current head of House Dovecrest and Baroness of the Dovecrest holdings. Description If one were to glimpse Nantala, one would note her generous curves; generous as in she's lucky to have some at all. Nantala is a petite girl with a modest, but even bust-to-waist waist-to-hips ratio. Really, one could say she was boyish in appearance or that she was simply under developed. While not the most developed woman one would meet, she doesn't lack femininity by any means. Her limbs and torso are slender, while her facial features are soft with smooth cheeks and a button nose. Her ears would be slightly pointed, due to being one-fourth elf, yet her ears are by no means even close to being as long as a High-Elf's or even a Half-Elf. If one were to see her outside her clothes or armor(which requires nothing short of great effort and patience) they would see she is slightly toned with muscle, but only enough to suggest she doesn't spend her days slothing about. Nothing terribly impressive. Traits *Nantala has Heterchromia iridum. Her left eye being blue and her right being green. *She is completely blind in her left eye. *She has light freckles spotting around her nose with some faint ones around her shoulders and collor bones. *Her ears are pierced with multiple rings going along the length of them. History Being only Nineteen years of age, Nantala has not lived a long enough life to have any legends or tales made of her. Childhood Nantala lived the average life of nobility. She was taught to be a proper lady, various skills that would aid her in courtship and hobbies befitting one of her station. The only thing of note that happened to her was sadly the death of her mother while she was giving birth to her younger sister. Adulthood Nantala inherited the Dovecrest Barony early in life. Unfortunately her father lost his life while aiding Alliance forces during Sylvannas' push for land after the Cataclysm. As Head of House Dovecrest and Baroness of the Dovecrest Barony, she has gotten herself involved in an array of political situations. Nantala has been known to be quite loud in her opinions during meetings of the Stormwind Peerage and House of Nobles. Not afraid to call someone out of she suspects one of abusing their power. Service to the Silver Hand Nantala sought membership within the Silver Hand, inspired by her parent's efforts for both the Paladin order and Church at large. Nantala sadly felt herself pushed around and assigned to more chapters than she cares to count questioning why they even took her in as an initiate due to seemingly not having enough time for her training. Trek into Lordaeron Nantala was assigned to represent the Covenant of the Pious during Bishop Adamant's trek into the Forsaken controlled lands of Lordearon. Completely unaware of how corrupted the land had become and the full extent of the Forsaken's disregard for life, she felt herself jarred and has been left scarred by the event. Still having nightmares of the venture to this day. Stone Talon Conflict Nantala had little to no participation with the conflict. Showing up under the banner of the Order of Saint Uther for one day feeling like she was just eye candy. Not given time to train and not permitted to take part in any fighting. Leaving the Silver Hand After being sent though multiple chapters within the Silver Hand, none of which she felt cared about her training, and conversations with members of the order and those who've had past experience with it. Nantala chose to put her hopes for knighthood on hold. Focusing more on her duties as Baroness than her participation for the Order. Time in Quel'Athillien Seeking to learn of her Elvin heritage. Nantala wrote to General Lutharias Riverwind about visiting the Queendom in hopes that his connections could aid her in finding her Grandmother and possible family in Elvin lands. During this time she stayed in a guest estate in Quel'Athillien's capital, working with the General to find out her connections to the Quel'Thalas Peerage. New Opportunities. After spending time with the General, sharing views and learning new information and insight on things. Nantala has chosen to Squire under Lutharias Riverwind in hopes of earning her Knighthood as a Paladin. Pilgramage. Nantala was tasked to travel across the Eastern Kingdoms to visit Holy Sites of The Light. There she learned humility and and greater understandings of the world. Death in the Family and New Responsibilities. Nantala's uncle sadly passed away, leaving her the Duchy of Westwood due to a lack of heir. Some attempted to dispute her claim, but Nantala had worked in service to her uncle and held the determination to ensure she would gain control over the land. Sadly this would require her to end her Squireship with Lutharias and have her return home to Stormwind. In gaining a higher status within the House of Nobles, Nantala has only upped her tenacity in keeping nobility set in their ways in check. Ensuring Alliance soldiers and citizens get treated fairly and not taken advantage of. Weeks after the death of her uncle, Magistrate Kalren Geroux approached her offering a position of secretary, knowing of her skills and accomplishments from records. Nantala wishing to serve her kingdom accepted the offer and added it to the list of duties she must focus on. Benefactor and Squire to the Silver Hand. After months of working non-stop for the Stormwind House of Nobles, Nantala witnessed Talarman Songsteel's split from Stormwind's Silver Hand Chapter. Recognizing Sir Berredric as one of Songsteel's companion in the matter, she approached him inquiring, as the conversation went on Nantala requested to take part in the revival of Lordaeron's Silver Hand chapter along with becoming a benefactor with House Dovecrest aiding in funding and supplying the project. After a few weeks serving as an Aspirant and moving back and forth from Lordaeron and Stormwind Nantala settled in Tyr's Hand and sought out Dame Vandrasi Starfinder as a mentor becoming her squire. Personality Nantala is young woman rather confused about the world when it doesn't involve paperwork or numbers. She can generally be seen as an optimist and chipper person, chatting casually and making jokes with friends, but saddened and puzzled when made aware of certain truths. Nantala has a strong moral compass and is known to refute broken arguments and quickly calls out nobles who seek to abuse their power. Ensuring the best result for the citizens of the Alliance. Beliefs Nantala considers herself a devout follower of The Light. She believes in the three virtues and works to keep them in mind at all times, however she has found herself disagreeing with the actions of many within the Church. Seeing that many treat the Church as one would a debate room in the House of Nobles and occasionally a military regiment. Nantala views Paladins as a beacon of hope. Those that devote their lives to aiding the weak and defending them from the dangers that would seek to inflict harm. Because of this, she is quick to criticize any Paladins who's actions could possibly tarnish the image of such warriors. Relationships Nantala tends to meet people and is quick to learning if someone will become friend or foe. Making passive agressive rivalries to overly familiar friendships. Friendships and Acquaintanceships Caedynnce Dovecrest: Caedynnce is Nantala's younger sister and the one who coined Nan's nickname "Pigeon" and "Pidgy". Nantala is Caedynnce's legal guardian and the one teaching Caedynnce proper etiquette, everything from how to curtsy to using good table manners. Whenever Nantala is not busy with business and church affairs or spending time with her friends, the two sisters can usually be seen together doing all manner of sisterly things. Stenton Worgsbane: Stenton Worgsbane currently works as House Dovecrest's Steward, tending to the House's duties while Nantala is traveling or ill. He takes a stern approach with her, being both her and her sister's guardian before Nantala took seat as house head. Although most of their conversations are actually lectures on how Nantala should take her duties more seriously, there is a deep bond between the two, with Nantala seeing Stenton as a second father. Alorinis Bloodarrow: Alorinis is Nantala's grandfather. Being the father of Nantala's Half-Elfish mother. Neither of the two are currently aware of this fact at this time. Arch-Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp: Like others, Nantala would seek Johannes out for friendly conversation or advice when it came to matters of faith. Thinking him a kind old man who could always offer comforting words. Sadly due to Johannes' rise to Arch-Bishop she has not had the chance to speak with him, and with the many rumors, actions of the Holy League and denouncements he has received, she has been hesitant to approach. Elyona Gaius: When Nantala heard about the Covenant of the Pious, she felt no hesitation in her decision to approach Confessor Elyona about membership. Nantala learned many things about the light and the world at large from Elyona and has been grateful for everything to this day. Nantala considers Elyona as somewhat of an older sister and feels safe making casual conversation. Vesran Rand: Vesran and Nantala have have known each other for quite awhile. They both served side by side in the primary sect of the Silver Hand, Covenant of the Pious and The Order of Saint Uther. Over this time span Vestan and Nantala have discussed the teachings of The Light and have come to agree on many matters. Vesran is also one of the few Paladins to take time to train Nantala without taking her as a squire. Due to Vesran's leaving the church they do not speak as often as they once did. Elevaan Greywald: Sir Elevaan was suggested to be Nantala's mentor when Elyona was considering her for squireship within Covenant of the Pious. However before such a thing could happen Elevaan signed up with The First Regiment which would take far too much of his time sadly ending all hopes of such an agreement. However Nantala still admires Elevaan and will strike conversation or request a quick friendly snack whenever they cross paths. Scaisaia Blackforge: Nantala met Scaisaia during one of the House of Nobles meetings. Both being very young for political stations, Nantala made quick friends with the young Duchess. Nantala and Scaisaia spend most evenings sharing a cup of tea, discussing matters that young women would discuss Ivay Osrana: Nantala met Sir Ivay during her time serving with The Order of Saint Uther. While they never spent time together in ways that could consider each other to be friends. Nantala does look up to Sir Ivay, viewing him as a strong and dedicated man of faith. Nantala makes sure to offer a hello and a friendly smile whenever they happen to meet. Danielle Reynolds: Nantala also met Sister Danielle while working with The Order of Saint Uther. While not the closest of friends Danielle and Nantala will occasionally be seen chatting in the Stormwind Cathedral when given the chance. Both teasing each other on their quirks. Though they mostly just speak about matters of the church and girl things. Athelstaan Osrana: Sir Athelstaan was the Paladin who accepted Nantala into the Order of Saint Uther and the one to give her certain pointers and lessons on how to obtain squireship. Even though they had no relationship outside of shared duties Nantala would offer a small wave whenever she met him Altrias Maximillian Lightsander: Altrias and Nantala bonded over being some of the newer members of The Order of Saint Uther. They would discuss their views of the current status of the Church, Argent Crusade, Council of Bishops, and pretty much anything and everything related to the Light. Altrias would comfort Nantala whenever she felt depressed over the delay of her squireship due to the events taking place before, during and after the Stone Talon conflict. Their contact with each other would slow down to a near end after Nantala's letter of resignation to the Order of Saint Uther, but they have been known to give a passing hello and make small talk when meeting. Acaiah Selvinstorm: Nantala and Acaiah had a rather casual relationship. They would joke and tease in a friendly manner and would comfort eachother in times of need. However they drifted a part once Nantala left Quel Athillien. General Lutharias Riverwind: Nantala and Lutharias met during a visit he was making to the Cathedral of Light. There they spoke on certain matters of the Church including its current status, teachings and the actions of the Council of Bishops. Through Lutharias Nantala heard of the Orthodox Church of the North, Quel'Athillien and various other things in the Northern regions of the Eastern Kingdoms. After the end of their conversation Nantala felt the urge to read further and eventually mailed the General a request in aiding her in finding information about her Elven heritage. While the two get into disagreements occasionally, the General has been able to absolve Nantala of some of her naivity and aids in giving better perspective. After multiple conversations Nantala confided to the General that she had doubts about herself and her faith in the Light, realizing she had been denying them. After aiding her in coming to terms with her experiences and disapointments Lutharias offered to take her as his Squire. Nantala accepted without hesitation. After Nantala's pilgramage, she left Lutharias' side and returned to her life in politics with the understanding and wisdom he managed to impart on her. They remain friends and Lutharias frequently test Nantala to make sure she does not wavor in her convictions. Rennali Sunwhisper WIP Lantos Swiftsong: WIP Vandrasi : WIP Talarman Songsteel: WIP Muriah Anne Ashvale : WIP Qienna Parker: WIP Ysia Lightfoot: WIP Romantic Interest and Relationships Niklos Adamant: Nantala met Bishop Adamant back when he was simply known as Brother Niklos. She would sneak up on him and strike up conversation. Occasionally an attempt, and fail, at making subtle flirtations would be made to get his attention. Eventually giving up on waiting for Niklos to make the first move, Nantala outright asked him to accompany her on a romantic dinner after confessing an attraction to him. Almost instantly after, he and a fellow member of the Church would publicly humiliate her by questioning her intentions and even her chastity. She ran out of the Cathedral sobbing, learning later that a sister of the Church scolded them while they laughed. After learning she would be seeing much more of Niklos due to both inhabiting Tyr's hand at the time of her squireship to the Silver Hand, Nan made the decision to approach him on the matter and patch things up. While in the end Nantala would walk away from the meeting feeling as if Niklos did not truly mean his apoligy, she chose not to worry and has remained civil ever since. Johnathan Beredric: Nantala and Johnathan would meet one day with her randomly strike up conversation with him while they were standing vigil in the Cathedral. Asking "Why do we always stand near these pillars? Are we holding them up or something?" gaining a laugh from the Paladin they would converse at length for the next hour, simply learning of each other's duties to the church and speaking of Nantala's political duties, which Sir Johnathan complimented her on her work ethics. The two would continue to converse from then on, generally just casually chatting about life and their on goings. Sadly Sir Johnathan's duties increased making it difficult to find time for the two to speak. Nantala however was able to steal him from the Cathedral for a short dinner trying to get into more personal details. She eventually brought up the subject of courtship, however Sir Johnathan turned her down. With his duties taking too much of his time for such an arrangement. Even still, Nantala continued to strike conversation whenever she could find him not doing paperwork or even just sitting with him to keep him company while he did his work. Sir Daniel Durwald of Westfall : Sir Durwald approached Nantala for courtship, and for a short while they both enjoyed each other's time. Nantala believed Sir Durwald was a rare and noble gem among a sea of coal hearted nobility. Sadly the two would only last for a short while. The two parting due to differing views on the innerworkings of relationships. =Pictures= Cartoon Nan.png|Sketch Nan Nantala.jpg|Cute Nan AniNan.jpg|Anime Nan Nan Portrait.jpg|Portrait of Nan(Made by Rennali) Nan light freckles.jpg|Light Freckles by Rennali Nan freckles.jpg|Full Freckles by Rennali Nan Magistrate.jpg|Nan in Magistrate Uniform bluephino.tumblr.com Category:Stormwind Human Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:House of Dovecrest Category:House of Bloodarrow Category:Order of the Silver Hand